Noche Eterna
by Una escritora mas
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si después de que Edward abandonó a Bella sola en el bosque esta se encuentre a una Victoria anhelando venganza? Ahora Bella es una neófita sin hogar y con un corazón destrozado en busca de una salvación. Lo peor es que el imán de problemas sigue allí ¿Estará Edward para cuidarla?
1. Prefacio

**Sinopsis:**

Sus oscuros y amenazante ojos negros me desgarraban por completo.  
El me quería

Y no era precisamente por mi sangre, sangre que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de recorrer mis venas.

La oscuridad se había ido apoderando del pequeño y desgastado cuarto.

Mi mundo se había convertido en una noche eterna.

Necesitaba una luz salvadora.

Lo necesitaba a _él._

_¡¿Donde demonios estas, Edward?! te necesito..._

* * *

**N:** ¡Hola! esta es mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction así que espero que sea de su agrado, los comentarios constructivos son siempre bienvenidos. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! y recuerden que los reviews nunca esta demás. ¡Nos leemos! 7u7  
**N2: Por si algún abogado lee esto quiero dejar claro que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la genial de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es totalmente original. :B**


	2. Capitulo 1: Renacer

**Por si algún abogado lee esto quiero dejar claro que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la genial de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es totalmente original. :B Algunas escenas de este capitulo fueron extraídas de _"Luna Nueva"_ y _"Amanecer"_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Renacer**

_—He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas._

_—No me convienes, Bella._

_—Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_—Lo haré —murmuré._

_—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Se había ido._

_Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado._

_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado._

_Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuán lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más._

_Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos._

Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

Una figura salió de entre los árboles en mi dirección, estaba a unos 30 pasos de distancia, cubierto por la neblina. Un despliegue de emociones recorrió mi cuerpo mientras una pequeña flama de esperanza ardía en mi interior _¿Habrá Edward cambiado de opinión? _Nunca había estado más equivocada en mi vida. La silueta dio un par de pasos hacia mí y ahora era el miedo el que me recorría, su cabello era rojo como el fuego, pálida e increíblemente hermosa, sus ojos carmesí destellaban pícaramente. _Victoria._

—¿No te ha dicho tu madre que el bosque no es un buen lugar para dormir, Bella? _—_Dijo caminando lentamente hasta arrodillándose frente a mi rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción destellando en sus labios. _—_Lamento haber escuchado lo de hace un rato, una lástima, de verdad.

—Victoria. —Susurré.

— ¿Con que te acuerdas de mí, eh? Espero que tu noviecito también recuerde quien soy yo. —Me guiño un ojo. —Ah, no, perdón, ex novio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Pregunté tartamudeando.

Puse un poco de distancia entre nosotros mientras me sentaba, lleve mis piernas a mi pecho mientras me abrazaba a ellas, _esto no podía ser bueno._

—Ay Bella, pobre e inocente Isabella. —Dijo soltando un largo suspiro. —Yo también he pasado por tu dolor ¿Sabes? Cuando Edward mató a James fue como si me rompiera en mil pedazos, todavía me siento así. —Victoria comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro deteniéndose unos pocos segundos para respirar profundamente el aire, o más probablemente, mi aroma. —Y todo lo que puedo pensar es en venganza ¿Tú no te sientes así, Bella? ¿Con ganas de desgarrarle el cuello por haberte tratado como un muñeco sin sentimientos, por haberte enamorado para luego desecharte como si de basura te trataras? —Victoria se detuvo mientras dirigía su mirada llena de ira hacía mi, sus ojos de a poco se fueron fundiendo como el fuego, ya no eran rojos, ahora eran negros.

Solo puede negar mientras el miedo me impedía sentir de la cintura para abajo y la adrenalina borboteaba en mi pecho. Cuando Victoria se dio la vuelta para tomar una hoja de un árbol me levante lentamente, correría si en necesario, aunque eso no sirva de nada.

—Pues yo sí, Bella, así que me he estado desviviendo para encontrar una venganza a la altura de Edward Cullen.

_No, no, no, no, esto no puede ser verdad._ Un jadeo se atoro en mi garganta.

—Así que los he estado vigilando estos últimos días para obtener un poco de información. —Continuó. —Y me dado cuenta que lo que más desea Edward a toda costa es salvar tu alma y así no llegues jamás al punto de desear la sangre. —Victoria comenzó a observarme detenidamente. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—No, por favor, no, no lo hagas. —Chillé una vez que comprendí su propósito.

— ¿No eras tú la que más deseaba esto, Isabella? —Dijo levantando las cejas pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, disfrutaba el sabor de mis miedos. —Te voy a conceder tu deseo, deberías agradecerme.

Me obligue a mi misma a dar un paso hacia atrás mientras buscaba desesperadamente una solución en lo más profundo de mi mente, pero de nada servía ya que ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia mí.

—Pareja por pareja, Bella. —Dijo en un susurro antes de lanzarse hacía mi. —Tu aroma sigue siendo tan jodidamente exquisito, no sé como lograre detenerme.

Y todo se volvió negro mientras el dolor me consumía.

_Edward, te amo, por favor, ayúdame…_

La oscuridad se apodero de mi visión.

No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Cómo es qué había terminado en este punto? Recuerdo sus ojos y lo que yo pensaba que era amor, pero todo había terminado y la verdad había salido a flote, yo solo era una distracción para él.

Esto no debió terminar de este modo.

La negrura me dominaba, me torturaba, me partía en pedazos, me ahogaba al punto de impedirme respirar mientras lenguas de fuego me recorrían completa. Quería retorcerme y gritar pero no podía, la oscuridad y el dolor me abrazaban manteniéndome en mi lugar. Cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad para mí produciendo que mi mente comenzara a delirar llevándome a la deriva, lo cual era un pequeño alivio ya que me permitía pequeños segundos de descansos.

Pero mis delirios no duraron mucho y en vez de ello sentía como si estuviera cayendo y una mano invisible me empujara hacia abajo con fuerza, luchaba y luchaba pero no lograba subir, solo caía en un abismo sin fondo y mientras otra lengua de fuego torturaba mi garganta su voz en apenas un susurro se deslizo en mis pensamientos como un balde de agua fría.

_Resiste Bella, tú puedes mi amor._

Trate de aferrarme a su voz pero era como aferrarme al vacío, no paraba de caer.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni cuantos susurros más oí ni tampoco cuando pase de luchar contra el abismo a aguantarlo hasta que algo cálido se posó en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón cansado, me aferre a él para evitar seguir cayendo, y funciono, aunque solo unos pocos segundos. De pronto el calor se fue intensificando de a poco hasta el punto de incendiar mi pecho, trate de tocar mi pecho con mis manos pero al mover los brazos un milímetro comenzaron a convulsionar y a moverse descontroladamente mientras las lenguas de fuego decidieron jugar con ellos. Mi corazón se incendiaba y yo no podía hacer nada, no importo los gritos que se escaparon de mi garganta o las veces que trate de mover mis brazos. La oscuridad comenzaba a ganarme.

Trate de tomar una respiración y luego otra, y aunque mis pulmones ardían como el infierno seguí haciéndolo, cincuenta respiraciones más tardes trate de volver a tener el control sobre mis brazos y de a poco logre que mis brazos volvieran a estar estáticos a mi lado, pero me había quedado sin nada que hacer y el fuego volvía a mí con más fuerza que antes y esos pequeños esfuerzos me permitían aferrarme a algo y poder luchar contra la desgarradora oscuridad.

Me di cuenta de que no era la oscuridad la que me presionaba hacia abajo, sino mi cuerpo, que se había vuelto tan pesado... Me enterraba en las llamas que se abrían camino desde mi corazón, expandiéndose con un dolor imposible a través de mis hombros y mi estómago, escaldando su trayecto hasta mi garganta y lamiendo mi rostro.

Quería gritar, quería que el dolor acabara, _quería morir_. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, Victoria simplemente no me mato? Prefería la muerte a esto, la prefería mil veces.

_Déjame morir, oh por favor, Dios, déjame morir..._

Deje de saber dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba la oscuridad. Yo _era_ la oscuridad ahora.

De repente me di cuenta de tres cosas importantes a la vez: el tiempo recuperaba su sentido, mi cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, ahora era más fuerte y por primera vez podía batallar con la oscuridad, ahora era ella quien aguantaba.

Comenzaba a retomar el control de mi cuerpo y mis extremidades volvían a su lugar correcto, aunque eso no significaba que el dolor disminuyera, no, pero ahora tenía una nueva manera de percibirlo. Podría apreciarlo de manera diferente, podía separar aquellas desgarradoras lenguas de fuego y saber exactamente por donde me recorría. Pero lo mejor de todo es que podía pensar.

Y aunque estaba siendo achicharrando viva por mi corazón pude experimentar como recuperaba los sentidos muy lentamente. Mi oído se agudizo y para no sentir el dolor me concentre en ello. Los pájaros cantaban a mi alrededor, también podía escuchar sus alas batiéndose contra el viento, pequeños gemidos que se convertían en gritos cada cierto tiempo y un furioso golpeteo cercano, como un pájaro encerrado desesperado por volar. Separar los sonidos fue otra distracción bienvenida. Y poco a poco note que los sonidos los producía yo, los gritos y gemidos no dejaban de escapar de mi garganta y el golpeteo furioso era mi corazón tratando de escapar. _Si yo pudiera escapar del dolor también lo haría._

Comencé a contar los furiosos latidos de mi cansado corazón, cincuenta mil ciento veintidós latidos después la oscuridad y el dolor comenzaron a perder su batalla contra mí.

El dolor iba desapareciendo muy despacio, pero lo hacía, comenzó por las puntas de los dedos de mis pies y fue ascendiendo despacio.

_Quizás estaba muerta, quizás todo había acabado ya._

Pero el dolor al parecer no quería perder su batalla y encontró un nuevo objetivo, mi garganta, y el fuego incremento su fuerza, como si aquello era siquiera posible, ahora también me hacía estar muerta de sed y seca como un hueso. Tan sedienta... Ardiendo por culpa del fuego y también ahora por la sed...

Y el fuego no conforme decidió atormentar aún más mi corazón, ardió con más virulencia. Pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Los latidos de mi corazón, ya demasiado rápidos, incrementaron el ritmo: el fuego los impulsaba a una marcha casi frenética.

Pero entonces una extraña presión se fue apoderando de mi cabeza, llevándola a punto de explotar, y aumentaba cada vez más impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

El dolor desapareció de mis piernas y manos pero se fue directo a mi pobre corazón, ardía con tanta fuerza como el sol y latía a una furiosa y nueva velocidad.

Y entonces sucedió lo que ya venía pensando desde hace un rato.

Mi corazón logro escaparse de se jaula mientras aleteaba con más fuerza que nunca; parecía que se abriría camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos de llamas del resto de mi cuerpo para concentrarse en corazón.

La espalda se me arqueó, doblándome como si el fuego me estuviera alzando desde el corazón. No dejé que ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo rompiera filas hasta que mi torso se derrumbó contra la superficie.

Se inició una batalla a muerte en mi interior: mi corazón luchaba con su último aliento contra el fuego que lo atacaba y ambos iban perdiendo. El fuego fue domado, habiendo consumido ya todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón galopaba hacia su último latido.

Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió sólo una vez más. Y ya no hubo ningún otro sonido. Ni el aletear de un ala, ni siquiera mi respiración. E incluso de dolor de mi cabeza desistió a la batalla. Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender fue la ausencia de dolor. Entonces abrí los ojos y miré aturdida hacia arriba.

* * *

**N**: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero lo disfruten, ya saben que hacer ¡Nos leemos! n.n


	3. Capitulo 2: Un último adiós

**Debo aclarar que ningun personaje me pertenece y blablabla n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** _Un último adiós._

El espectáculo que apreciaban mis ojos era desconcertante.

Desde mi posición pude notar como el cielo era dominado por oscuras nubes que avisaban la tormenta que se aproximaba e incluso si mirabas con precisión aquellas nubes lograbas captar el agua condensada en ella. Pude notar desde el pequeño gusano que luchaba desde la rama más alta para llegar hasta el tronco de un árbol a mi izquierda hasta la flor a mi derecha que comenzaba a florecer muy lentamente, _lo notaba._

La brisa soplo en mi dirección dejando un leve siseo a su paso distrayéndome un poco del espectáculo que observaban mis ojos. Involuntariamente olfateé en busca de peligro pero en vez de eso miles de olores me inundaron, sol, lavanda, humedad, vainilla, tierra, agua, lila y muchísimos más. Pero sin embargo eso no explicaba porque todos los insectos –Digo insectos porque ni un pájaro se encontraba cerca- a mi alrededor parecían contener el aliento ¿Dónde estaba el peligro? ¿Por qué no podía detectarlo?

Me basto una centésima de segundo para comprenderlo.

Me había transformado. Yo era el peligro ahora.

Un alarido desgarrador se escapó de mi pecho ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía quien me guiara, no tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni un hogar.

_Charlie._

¿Qué iba a suceder con Charlie, ahora? ¿Y con Reneé? Esperé que las lágrimas se derramaran sin control por mis mejillas, pero no llegaron, no lo iban a hacer nunca más.

Algo resonó en mi pecho.

Tenía que volver con Charlie y aclararle que estoy bien, también tenía que despedirme de él y en el camino conseguir un poco de ropa y recuperar el poco dinero que había reunido, luego de eso tenía que irme lejos de aquí, al polo norte si era posible.

Maldición, se suponía que yo tendría toda una vida por delante, había tantas cosas que quería hacer.

Un olor me distrajo instantáneamente, las paredes de mi garganta se comprimieron mientras una burbuja de aire en mi pecho se convirtió en un siseo a través de mis labios.

Sangre.

Entonces un desconocido instinto primitivo se apodero de mí mientras cerraba los ojos y olfateaba el ambiente. Podía escuchar claramente a unos setenta metros al norte de mí el jugoso latido de un corazón, podía sentir cada latido y como la sangre viajaba por sus venas, no parecía muy apetitoso pero a mi cuerpo no le importó ya que al segundo de haberlo notado ya me encontraba corriendo por el bosque.

Una fracción de mi cerebro noto lo fácil que fue correr, con aplicar un poco de impulso en mis piernas corría más y más rápido, mis pies muy pocas veces tocaban con totalidad el suelo, sentía que estaba volando. También esperaba que todo a mi alrededor se volviera un borrón o chocar contra un árbol, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, seguía viendo todo a mi alrededor con perfección, desde el nido de hormigas que llevaban hojas en su espalda hasta el pequeño escarabajo que se retorcía en la cima de un árbol, los arboles tampoco fueron problema ya que los distinguía con facilidad y lograba esquivarlos, sus ramas más bajas proporcionaban el sitio adecuando para tomar aún más impulso.

Cuando ya me encontraba a unos diez metros de mi victima me encarame en una rama alta para atacarlo por sorpresa. Abajo se encontraban dos Alces alimentándose con gusto de un arbusto. Entonces el olor de su sangre lleno mis fosas nasales haciendo que las paredes de mi garganta se expandieran y nublando cualquier pensamiento en mi mente. No era muy apetitosa, pero no me importo_, la quería_. Me coloque de cuclillas sobre la rama para luego saltar con gracia del árbol, me maraville al notar lo fácil que fue, parecía que el suelo subía hasta encontrarse conmigo.

Me lance contra el Alce más grande y gordo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar mientras lo tomaba por el cuello, una vez en mis manos e ignorando sus quejidos clave mis nuevos y filosos dientes en su garganta sin esperar nada más, mientras el delicioso liquido se deslizo por mi garganta me sentía cada vez mejor, no era el sabor que buscaba pero era lo que necesitaba.

Ese día me alimente hasta que la noche domino el cielo, no me encontraba satisfecha pero el dolor de mi garganta bajo notoriamente hasta convertirse en un dolor sordo en el fondo. También conocí mi nueva fuerza al aplastar varios cráneos sin querer en el proceso.

Escalé hasta la rama más alta de un árbol luego de enterrar los cuerpos, me encontraba hecha un asco; mis pantalones y parte de mi camisa se encontraban rasgados y llenos de sangre y suciedad, mi cabello también se encontraba totalmente mojado y aferrado a mi rostro con varias ramas y hojas atoradas en él, eso sin contar que me encontraba empapada por la tormenta que había comenzado a caer horas antes.

Lleve las rodillas a mi pecho mientras comenzaba a reflexionar sobre lo que me depararía el futuro. Primero me concentre en Charlie y Reneé los cuales suponía que estarían como locos buscándome por todo el mundo ¿Sería capaz de mantener el control para darle un último adiós a Charlie ya que no se lo puedo dar a Reneé? Quizás era muy pronto pero él era mi padre y me parecía repugnante la idea de hacerle daño, tenía que mantener el control, necesitaba darle un poco de calma y evitar que se culpe, él era el que menos tenía responsabilidad en esto. Un vacío enorme se formó en mi pecho.

Entonces su rostro apareció en mi mente aunque quise evitarlo, _Edward_, su rostro era borroso e imperfecto a través de mis recuerdos humanos pero todavía podía verlo, podía recordar la sensación de su mano recorriendo mi rostro, el vacío en mi pecho aumento notoriamente, recorrí mis borrosos recuerdos mientras me sujetaba fuertemente al árbol, cuando lo vi por primera vez en la cafetería, sus ojos negros con sed de mi sangre, cuando me salvo de la camioneta de Tyler, la primera vez que lo vi bajo el sol y su promesa de intentarlo, cerré mis parpados fuertemente tratando de alejar mis pensamientos pero me era imposible, él estaba grabado en lo más profundo de mi.

_"Tú eres mi propia marca de heroína"_

_"Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti"_

¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus palabras? ¿Todas sus promesas?

Yo solo era una distracción para él.

_Él no me amaba._

Grité lo más fuerte que podía produciendo que miles de aves volaran asustadas a mí alrededor.

Grite porque no podía tener mi humanidad de vuelta, grite por Charlie y Reneé, grite por Edward, porque nunca iba a obtenerlo de vuelta y dolía, dolía como el mismo infierno.

Ahora era una sombra más en la oscuridad del mundo.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro tratando de callar mi mente pero el tacto fue desconocido para mí, sentía mi piel suave como una pluma pero dura como el acero, tratando de distraerme mire mis nuevas manos, delicadas e increíblemente pálidas con uñas repletas de suciedad y sangre ¿Cuál sería mi nuevo aspecto? ¿Sería una nueva yo totalmente distinta?

El pensamiento me aterró, no quería cambiar, me amaba tal cual era junto a todas mis imperfecciones. Aguante las ganas de verme a través del reflejo de los charcos de agua a mis pies, no lo haría, por ahora evitaría cualquier reflejo, iba a recordarme como era antes mientras pudiera.

Mientras veía las motas de polvo volando a través de las diminutas y fascinantes gotas de aguas mis pensamientos se redirigieron de nuevo a Charlie.

Me tomo solo diez segundos tomar una decisión, iba a despedirme de Charlie y esperaba a no morir en el intento, o bueno, _que él no muriera en el intento_.

Comencé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza para no dejar ningún cabo suelto y decidí ir al día siguiente en la noche, mientras tanto me alimentaria hasta acabar con más de la mitad de los animales del bosque y me prepararía psicológicamente para el dolor de oler su sangre. Sabía que sería duro, sería la primera vez que vería un humano desde mi transformación, pero lo intentaría, valía la pena.

ooOOoo

Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer al día siguiente comencé a orientarme, agudicé mi oído junto a mi olfato y recorriendo mis nublosos pensamientos humanos logre saber la dirección exacta donde debería estar la casa de Charlie.

Corrí y corrí hasta encontrarme en la parte de atrás de la casa luego de asegurarme que no había nadie alrededor. Dentro de la casa se escuchaba el golpeteo de un corazón humano que hizo qué mi monstruo interior se retorciera.

_Él era mi papá, no podía hacerle daño_. Aferrándome a ese pensamiento volví a prestar atención a ver dónde se encontraba. Notaba que él estaba en el sillón de la sala, pero la televisión estaba apagada y solo se escuchaba pequeños lamentos y quejidos saliendo de su boca, _oh papá._

Comencé a escalar la pared de mi habitación hasta llegar a la ventana la cual se encontraba de par en par como si me estuviera esperando.

Lo primero que note fue que el no olía a sangre humana -lo cual fue un total alivio- pero en vez de eso olía como a perro mojado, arrugue mi nariz mientras olfateaba el ambiente ¿Qué había hecho Charlie con mi cuarto mientras había estado ausente?

Observe con dolor que todo estaba exactamente igual como lo recordaba distrayéndome momentáneamente de mi anterior pensamiento, mientras analizaba todo con mi nueva y perfecta visión periférica note el álbum que reposaba inofensivo sobre mi mesita de noche, me acerque a él con la vacilación, las fotos que contenían podrían llevarme al punto del colapso y este no era el momento para ello; pero al abrirlo solo había fotos mías junto a mis amigos, _él_ había desaparecido.

_Cómo si nunca hubiera existido._

Pero en lo que me había convertido era la prueba de que el jamás fue un producto de mi imaginación.

Deje el álbum en su lugar antes de ponerme en posición fetal y comenzar a gritar su nombre y me concentre en mi objetivo, delicadamente y evitando cualquier tipo de ruido fui hasta mi armario y busque un poco de ropa limpia; tomé una camisa de mangas largas color negro junto a unos jeans claros, también remplace mis desgastados zapatos por un par de botas de pinta resistente, eso evitaría que Charlie se preguntara el porqué del estado de mi ropa. Tomé las prendas inservibles y las escondí en la maleta debajo de mi cama muy silenciosamente, luego vendría a por ellas.

Recordé con dolor una conversación que tuve con _él _hace un tiempo donde me contaba que los neófitos en sus primeros meses poseían unos penetrantes ojos escarlata, ese sería un gran problema ya que sería totalmente obvio incluso a través de la oscuridad, ¿Cómo explicabas que tus ojos han cambiado de un día para otro de marrón común a un exótico rojo? Era imposible. Comencé a sopesar la situación mientras comenzaba a atar mi rebelde cabello en un moño desordenado en la parte alta de mi cabeza ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

Entonces un recuerdo brillo en mi mente; en uno esos días donde _él _había comenzado a tratarme distante había ido de compras sola para distraerme un rato cuando unos lentes de contacto* había llamado mi atención, recuerdo que eran negros y me los había comprado solo por hacerlo aunque sabía que nunca los iba a usar. Agradecí a los ángeles por mi impulsividad.

Tome la cajita del cajón de mi mesita de noche y los observe con determinación, no sabía si serviría de algo por la ponzoña que me recorría pero debía intentarlo, así que sin verme en un espejo comencé a colocármelos a ciegas, no quería verme todavía.

Tenía que apurarme, el olor a perro comenzaba a irritarme.

Una vez limpia salte por la ventana y caí al suelo con un golpe seco; volví a escuchar a Charlie para ver si se había movido pero todavía estaba en su lugar, esta vez lloraba más fuerte que antes.

Corrí velozmente y rogando a que nadie me viera hasta llegar a la puerta principal, llame a la puerta dos veces y contuve mi llene mis pulmones con aire limpio mientras lo escuchaba acercarse.

Este sería mi último adiós.

_Por favor no lo mates, es tu papá Bella, no lo mates._

Pero cada paso que el daba hacia la puerta el sonido de su corazón se hacía más fuerte y el monstruo en mí se retorcía cada vez más, el quería salir a jugar.

_Es tu papá, recuérdalo Bella._

Mierda, no podía hacer esto, tenía que irme antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

Pero el pensamiento llego muy tarde ya que al segundo siguiente un cansado y desconsolado Charlie abrió la puerta con pesadez, sus ropas se encontraban sucias y arrugadas mientras que sus pies estaban descalzos, su cabello que comenzaba a delatar su edad por el par de canas que brillaba en él se encontraba grasoso y despeinado, pero lo que más me dolió fue su rostro, su demacrado rostro brillaba en dolor y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, quería lanzarme hacia él y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía hacerlo, nada estaría bien.

—He dicho que… —Comenzó a decir Charlie, pero lo que sea que iba a decir murió es sus labios al verme parada allí.

Los dos guardamos silencio mientras nos veíamos. Pero cuando nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos rompí el silencio.

—Hola, papá. —Dije en un susurro ronco pero sin embargo mi voz sonó como un par de campanadas.

Jesús ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de que mi voz también había cambiado? Esta era la primera palabra que decía en voz alta desde la transformación y me había dejado increíblemente impresionada, no solo mi aspecto había cambiado, mi voz también lo había hecho. Apreté fuertemente mis uñas contra las palmas de mis manos aguantando el grito que se quería escapar de mis labios.

Miles de emociones recorrieron a Charlie en solo un segundo, emoción, confusión, desconfianza, tristeza y dolor, el dolor brillaba como una luz en él; las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sus mejillas mientras sus ojos me recorrían completa. Un minuto después me comencé a incomodar, aunque estaba segura como el infierno que la casa estaba impregnada con el olor de Charlie necesitaba entrar urgentemente, no podía permitirme que ningún vecino me viera.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunté mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie a otro tratando de disimular mi expresión al escuchar mi nueva voz.

Charlie comprendió mi incomodidad mientras abría con totalidad la puerta para dejarme pasar. Trate de no escuchar su corazón bombeante mientras pasaba por su lado pero fue imposible, el monstruo que ahora vivía en mí se desesperaba con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba sediento.

Aproveche el momento en el que Charlie me dio la espalda para correr velozmente a abrir todas las ventanas de la sala y la cocina, me basto solo segundos para lograrlo, rogaba que Charlie no se diera cuenta. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con la esperanza que el asqueroso olor a comida disminuyera un poco el olor de Charlie, pero fue en vano.

_Es tu padre Bella solo tienes que no respirar._

Charlie entro a la cocina con paso vigilante mientras me observaba con atención, sabía que ahora yo era el peligro y sus instintos se lo estaban gritando.

—Me he vuelto loco, oh gran Dios, me he vuelto loco…

Espera _¿Qué?_

— ¿Perdón? —Pregunté extrañada.

—Me he vuelto loco, se supone que tu… que tu estas… muerta… tu no….

—Papá, no estoy muerta.

_Literalmente._

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te encontraron muerta en el bosque, un oso te ataco, tengo incluso tu impermeable. —Dijo inseguro aferrándose a la silla del comedor.

¿Quién había sido tan cruel como para decirle aquella blasfemia a mi padre?

¿Sabría alguien en lo que me estaba convirtiendo y trato de ocultárselo a mi padre? ¿Por qué decía que tenía mi chaqueta?

Efectivamente yo llevaba impermeable aquel día pero durante la transformación había desaparecido mágicamente.

_Mierda, alguien sabía lo que era._

Trate de calmar mis nervios mientras mantenía la mueca de indiferencia en mi rostro, debía concentrarme.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, papá?

—Sue ya me advirtió esto, ella me dijo que yo estaba muy afectado… —Dijo mientras sus frases se volvían incoherentes y su ceño se fruncía.

— ¿Sue? ¿De qué hablas, papá?

_Concéntrate, Bella_; pensé mientras mi garganta se expandía, aunque la ventana estaba abierta no me atrevía a inhalar, no quería ponerlo en peligro.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Bella? Quiero una explicación coherente de tu ausencia durante una semana y que cuando vuelves no eres… tú, todo en ti ha cambiado ¿Qué ha sucedido Bella?

—Han sucedido muchísimas cosas papá, cosas con las cuales prefiero que te mantengas al margen.

— ¿Qué me mantenga al margen? ¡¿Cómo quieres, maldita sea, que me mantenga al margen?! —Grito mientras su sangre comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas, estaban tan rosadas… — ¿Esto tiene que ver con el chico Cullen, no? Siempre lo he sospechado pero no tenía ninguna evidencia para demostrarlo…

—Papá siéntate y mantente en silencio. —Le interrumpí a mitad de frase.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó.

—He venido a hablar así que escúchame de una vez.

Charlie me observo por un rato y luego se sentó de mala gana. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y el dolor crecía más y más. Tome las pequeñas burbujas de aire en mi pecho y comencé a hablar.

—Primero qué todo quiero que quites de tu mente esa absurda idea de que los Cullen tuvieron algo que ver, eso es algo totalmente ridículo ya que ese mismo día pero horas antes yo me había despedido de Edward ya que él se iba a mudar con su familia a no sé dónde. —Espere que el rubor de mis mejillas delatara aquella descarada mentira pero jamás llegaría, _eso podría ser de ayuda. _—Yo fui al bosque para despejar mi mente pero miles de cosas cambiaron y yo ahora soy… _diferente._

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido, Isabella? —Pregunto desconcertado.

—Estarás a mejor si no sabes los detalles sangrientos. —Le guiñe un ojo mientras él se encogía, _quizás no debí decir eso_. —La cuestión es que te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño papá, te amo, por eso… Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Irte? ¿Ha donde Bella? Tú no puedes… Tú no puedes irte ¿Hicimos algo mal? Tu mamá y yo podemos ayudarte, podemos cambiar, podemos… —Grito Charlie histérico con sus ojos brillando en lágrimas.

Yo no podía seguir escuchando ni una palabra más, era difícil ver a un Charlie que jamás había expresados sus emociones a llorar abiertamente, mi corazón de piedra dolía, solo quería ir y abrazarlo y decirle que jamás lo dejaría de nuevo y todo volvería a ser como antes, que disfrutaba de nuestras cenas silenciosas y que secretamente me gustaba quedarme junto a él viendo televisión, aunque yo no estaba totalmente apegada a él cuando llegue aquí había disfrutado mi estadía; noté que aunque él se esforzaba a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y a mantener sus sentimientos a raya pero estaba fallando considerablemente, oía claramente como su corazón desconsolado martillaba su pecho.

Me aferre fuertemente al respaldar de la silla mientras sentía la madera deshacerse entre mis dedos. _Ojala Charlie no lo note._

—Necesito mantenerlos a salvo papá, necesito irme lejos, mi sola presencia es peligrosa para ti, no sabes en el peligro en el que estas ahora solo por un deseo caprichoso de mi parte.

—Si dices que eres tan peligrosa ¿Entonces qué haces aquí, Bella? ¿Por qué no me dejaste simplemente pensar que estabas muerta y evitarme todo este dolor? —Preguntó con voz cansada.

—Como he dicho antes fue un deseo totalmente egoísta, lo siento, yo solo necesitaba verte una vez más para poder tener un poco de paz. —Susurre avergonzada. Comprendía que él no trataba de botarme de la casa, debía ser increíblemente duro que tu única hija que pensabas que estaba muerta reapareciera de la nada totalmente cambiada solo para decir adiós. Necesitaba irme urgente de aquí.

—Necesito una última cosa papá, prometo no molestarte más.

—Lo que sea. —Respondió al instante.

—Yo… Este… Necesito mis cosas, excepto el coche ya que gastaría demasiado combustible y no tengo el dinero suficiente como para permitírmelo. —Dije incomoda mientras Charlie me miro como si estuviera haciendo una estupidez.

—Son tus cosas, puedes llevártelas cuando quieras.

—Nunca esta demás preguntar ¿No? —Me levante cuidadosamente tratando de no moverme con un rayo y limpiar mi mano de las astillas de madera.

Camine frente a Charlie hasta mi habitación –la cual seguía oliendo a perro mojado- donde lo primero que hice fue tome la maleta que se encontraba debajo de mi cama donde previamente había guardado mi destruida ropa.

Charlie observaba todo sentado desde los pies de mi cama sin perderse un solo detalle, hice todo lo más humanamente rápido que pude, el olor de Charlie comenzaba a afectarme gravemente.

Cuando tuve todo listo en mi pequeña maleta bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde trate de empaparme del aspecto de Charlie lo más que pude, desde las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos hasta la profundidad de sus ojos. Quería hacerme un novillo y llorar como una niña pequeña.

Sentía celos de todos aquellos adolescentes sentados junto a sus padres cenando alrededor del mundo, daría lo que fuera por volver a tener mi vida de vuelta.

Charlie se acercó a mí para darme un último abrazo pero yo di un paso atrás rechazándolo, el dolor comenzaba a desesperarme y no creía que pudiera aguantar mucha más.

—Papá prométeme una sola cosa, por favor.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con desconfianza mientras se sorbía su roja nariz de tanto llorar. Parecía cincuenta años más viejo.

—Prométeme que jamás iras al bosque, sin importar lo que pase.

—Bella…

—Prométemelo. —Insistí.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo en un suspiro luego de cinco segundos.

—Te amo papá, nunca lo olvides.

Y sin mirar atrás salí de la casa calle abajo, cuando ya estuve fuera de la vista de Charlie acomode la maleta en mis hombros y comencé a correr hacia ningún lugar.

Esperaba que el destino me llevara al lugar correcto.


	4. Capitulo 3: Nueva vida, caras viejas

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo solo juego con la historia.**

**Nota: La mayoría de lo que esta en letra _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Bella, serán capaces de diferenciarlos de un pensamiento.**

* * *

_"El tiempo es como el viento, arrastra lo liviano y deja lo que pesa."_

-Doménico Cieri Estrada.

**Capitulo 3: **_Vida nueva, caras viejas_

Después de tanto correr de una forma u otra termine en Alaska, lo cual fue bastante genial ya que era lo más parecido al Polo Norte de lo que podía llegar, aquí no tenía que preocuparme por brillar como una bola de discoteca andante.

Durante todo el camino me fue imposible sacarme la cara de Charlie cuando me despedí, su rostro me ayudaría a luchar contra mi monstruo cuando quiera salir a jugar.

No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, tampoco conocía ni una milésima parte de Alaska así que cuando note los primeros árboles que comenzaban a agruparse para formar el bosque me lancé contra él, el bosque seria mi nuevo hogar por ahora.

Camine hasta estar segura de estar lejos de los humanos y busque el árbol más frondoso que pudiera encontrar y comencé a escalarlo, una vez arriba asegure lo mejor que pude mi maleta y salté de nuevo al suelo, necesitaba ir a cazar ya que sentía que en cualquier momento las llamas que atormentaban a mi seca garganta se harían reales.

Una vez abajo cerré mis ojos mientras olfateaba el ambiente, luego deje que mi instinto me guiara.

Corrí frenética en busca del corazón latente que en mis oídos resonaba pero al estar tan pendiente de la sangre no note el olor dulzón en el ambiente, segundos después choqué potentemente contra algo desconocido que me lanzó por el airé.

Apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo todos mis músculos se tensaron mientras me ponía en cuclillas y mostraba mis dientes, deliberadamente deje que un gruñido escapara de mi pecho y resonara por el bosque.

Enfoque mi vista en busca del objeto con el que había chocado, pero no era un objeto, era una chica.

Frente a mí, imitando mi posición se encontraba una chica a la que le calculaba unos dieciocho años como mucho, su piel era casi traslucida con pinta de ser resistente y su cabello era tan blanco que era fácil confundirlo con la nieve que la rodeaba; era de estatura baja y con un cuerpo que causaba envidia con solo verla, pero lo que me envió algún tipo de alivio fue su rostro, su rostro en forma de corazón estaba adornado con relucientes pómulos altos y gruesos labios color escarlata que le daban color a su rostro, sus ojos eran de color ocre.

Afrodita a su lado se habría sentido humillada.

Su mirada calculadora me recorrió mientras soltaba otro gruñido, si era necesario que me defendiera lo haría, solo esperaba no llegar a tal extremo.

—No te atacaré si tú no me atacas. —Soltó entre dientes.

Eso era un alivio, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo luchar. Ignorando mis instintos de peligro relaje mis músculos y con esfuerzo me puse derecha al igual que ella. Su aspecto reflejaba inocencia pero el destello asesino en sus ojos alertaba que era mejor no meterse con ella.

—Nunca antes te había visto y por tus exóticos y repugnantes ojos me imagino que tu dieta es rica en humanos ¿No? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad me he convertido hace poco, y aunque he sentido el deseo de la sangre humana no la he probado, mi dieta es igual a la tuya. —Respondí incomoda ¿Quién era ella para preguntarme algo y mirarme con recelo? ¡Yo solo quería cazar!

—Una neófita, lo que me faltaba. —Suspiró. — ¿Cómo sabes en lo que consiste mi dieta? —Preguntó arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Por tus ojos. —Dije mientras me encogía de hombros. —Una vez conocí a un vampiro con la misma tonalidad.

—Por lo menos no estas famélica por la sangre humana lo cual es un alivio, si hubiera sido así te hubiera tenido que matar. —Dijo desdeñosamente mientras se veía sus largas y rosas uñas. _Tranquilízate Bella, no cometas ningún acto imprudente. _—Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. —Dije sonriendo de forma forzosa. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Yo me llamo Lenna **White** y si no quieres recibir una paliza es mejor que te evites cualquier chiste ridículo. —Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

Quizás no lo hubiera descubierto en aquel momento pero esa chica matana en un futuro se convertiría en mi familia.

ooOOoo

_30 años después…_

Cuando eres inmortal los años pasan como las hojas en otoño, caen pero no haces nada para detenerlas.

Me encontraba acostada sobre la nieve mientras miraba al infinito, habían pasado tantas cosas que si me lo hubieran dicho antes jamás lo hubiera creído. Lenna y yo no nos hicimos amigas la primera vez que nos vimos pero con un poco de esfuerzo nuestra conexión se volvió increíble, así que no fue extraño que tiempo después Lenna comenzara a molestarme para que me fuera a vivir junto a ella y su familia, al principio rechacé rotundamente aquella propuesta pero luego de que me escondiera mis cosas por un mes completo me vi en la obligación de aceptar.

Su aquelarre era pequeño así que me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, fue la primera vez que sonreí de verdad luego de tanto tiempo.

Lenna vivía junto a su hermosa madre y su hermano gemelo, juntos compartían una historia podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

_Me removí incomoda en el sillón mientras evitaba la mirada de Lenna ¿Por qué mierda le había preguntado sobre su papá?_

_—Así que… Tú quieres saber sobre mi padre ¿No? —Preguntó mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. —Fue bueno que me preguntaras a mí y no a mi mamá ya que se habría puesto toda sentimental y comenzaría a llorar, pudo haber pasado hace años pero ella jamás lo superara._

_Mi padre, John White, fue rico desdé que estaba en el vientre de su madre así que no fue de extrañar que cuando llegara a los dieciocho años comenzara su padre a buscarle una esposa, varias candidatas después encontraron a Ellie Williams, mi madre, una hermosa adolescente de familia aún más rica que ellos así que no pasaron meses cuando ya estaban casados. Fueron un matrimonio feliz con dos hermosos hijos gemelos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo John se volvía más violento y celoso así que llego al punto de prohibirle a Ellie junto a sus hijos a salir de casa. Un día Ellie simplemente se cansó de estar entre cuatro paredes y salió a comprar verduras para preparar ella misma el almuerzo de aquel día, cuando volvía de regreso a su casa estaba tan nerviosa a que su marido la viera que no noto la grieta que se formaba en la parte baja de la bolsa de compras así que no pudo evitar que estos cayeran al suelo desparramándose por la calle; Ellie comenzó a recogerlo pero una amable mano la detuvo, cuando levanto la vio la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás, pálido y con cabello negro azabache, su rostro parecía grabado por los propios ángeles y su sonrisa parecía tener luz propia, pero lo que más le gusto a mi mamá fueron sus amables ojos color oro, me ha dicho más de una vez que jamás los olvidara._

_Poco a poco los dos jóvenes se fueron conociendo más y más hasta llegar al punto de volverse íntimos amigos, él le había confiado su más oscuro secreto, él no era como los demás, él se deslizaba por la sombras y deseaba la sangre humana, era un vampiro. Una noche mi papá llego más enojado que nunca y saludo a mi mamá con un golpe, a mi hermano y a mí nos enfadó obviamente pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros contra un hombre que nos doblaba la edad? En fin, a mitad de cena mi papá no pudo aguantarlo más y le preguntó a mamá por el chico con el que le era infiel, mamá trato de explicarle rápidamente que el solo era un amigo y nada más pero de nada valió ya que la furia estallo en él y comenzó a golpear a mamá de una forma que jamás había hecho, mi hermano y yo nos habíamos quedados congelados en nuestro lugar mientras veíamos la escena pero el sonido de un disparo nos despertó de nuestro ensueño, el muy hijo de su madre le había disparado cerca del corazón, pronto no tenía nada con que desquitarse así que enseguida apunto la pistola hacia nosotros y nos disparó al pecho. Lo último que sentimos fue el fuego que nos quemaba vivos, tiempo después despertamos así, vivimos un tiempo con él tipo pero mamá se sentía ridículamente culpable por lo sucedido con papá así que lo abandono._

_— ¿Y qué paso con tu padre?_

_—El muy imbécil se suicidó, no aguanto con la culpa. —Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba el control remoto de la televisión, arriba solo se escuchó el suspiro apagado de Ellie, ella jamás lo superaría._

Había depositado toda mi confianza en aquellas tres personas con los ojos cerrados, me sentía en casa junto a ellos.

Ellie White, preciosa y delicada con cara de muñeca de porcelana, había sido una madre cuando la necesitaba y le agradecía por ello. Por otra parte estaba el hermano gemelo de Lenna, Liam White, con su cabello blanco como la nieve lucía un porte feroz, verlo a él me recordaba ver a una serpiente en movimiento.

Sin embargo el amor que ellos me brindaban no era suficiente para llenar el gran agujero negro que se apoderaba de mi corazón. Mi corazón es como un abismo, algo así como el tártaro, mis sentimientos jamás se detendrían, jamás encontrarían un final.

Porque aunque no quisiera seguía recordándolo a _él_ con su maldita y deslumbrante sonrisa que iluminaba todos mis pensamientos, nunca me abandonaría por completo.

Cada pensamiento sobre _él_ enviaba una punzada a mi pecho, ni hablar cuando me ponía nostálgica y nadaba a través de mis recuerdos humanos.

Algunas veces suelo quedarme totalmente quieta con la esperanza de que el dolor se congele junto con el tiempo, que el mundo se detenga durante un latido para darle a mi mente un pequeño descanso, no me muevo durante horas y algunas veces durante días.

Era una suerte que los White conocieran mi historia a la perfección y comprendían que debían dejarme sola cuando me perdía en mi interior.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una feroz bola de nieve golpeo con veracidad mi rostro. Me coloque en posición vertical para encontrar a una sonriente Lenna corriendo hacia mí, un segundo después se encontraba sentada a mi lado abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Has pensado lo que te dije? —Preguntó mientras jugaba con los copos de nieve que caían sobre ella. —El instituto comienza mañana Bella, es necesario que digas tu decisión ahora para que mamá te pueda inscribir. —Suspiró. —Sé que la vida no ha sido fácil contigo Bella, pero no ha sido nunca fácil con nadie, no puedes quedarte aquí mientras te consumes a ti misma solo porque un chico te rechazo, es hora de comenzar de nuevo, tienes una nueva familia y toda una eternidad frente a ti, lo siento si tienes el corazón destrozado y no puedes unir los pedazos de nuevo, siento que el chico sea el ejemplo andante de la idiotez, pero sentirlo una y otra vez no va a ayudarte en nada ¿me entiendes? ¡En nada!, si he aprendido algo de la vida es cada vez que ella te derribe tú tienes que ser más fuerte que ella y levantarte, es tiempo de que vuelvas a ser una nueva y mejorada tú.

Y sabía que ella tenía totalmente la razón pero yo era una cobarde de primera, temía encontrar parte de mi humanidad que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi mente. ¿Qué sucedía si salía de control y mataba a alguien? No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—Tengo miedo de herir a alguien, Lenna. —Susurré entre dientes.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡A la única que estar hiriendo al estar así es a ti misma! —Grito con irritación mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al segundo siguiente se encontraba frente a mí con sus ojos ardiendo. — ¿Crees que ninguno de nosotros no ha sentido ese miedo antes? ¡Tú tienes un autocontrol tan malditamente perfecto que visitaste a tu padre cuando solo tenías un día de convertida! ¡Un día, Bella! Así que es hora de que salgas de esa burbuja autocompasión en la que te has encerrado y te enfrentes a la vida real por una vez en tu no vida, un día no vas a tener a nadie que te apoye. —Dicho eso me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con la ira borboteando en sus venas.

Totalmente desarmada ante el arrebato de Lenna solo pude mirarla irse y reflexionar durante un segundo, un minuto después suspire y la seguí adentrándome en la casa de tres pisos con paredes de cristal y decoración de antaño.

Sabía que me terminaría arrepintiendo de esta decisión pero no me importo.

— ¡Hey, Lenna! —Grité a su espalda aunque sabía que ella me escucharía así susurrara.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó cortante mientras me veía sobre su hombro.

—Yo… Voy a ir al instituto junto a ustedes.

Una sonrisa de comercial se extendió por su rostro mientras corría hacia mí para abrazarme; eso era una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Lenna, llevaba la palabra "Volátil" tatuada en su frente.

En ese instante entro Liam a la sala mientras se reía, sus ojos reflejaba diversión ante mi incomodidad ante el abrazo de Lenna, odiaba los abrazos desde que era humana, ahora los odiaba aún más después de descubrir mi don.

Sip, resulta que tengo un don de lo más siniestro, lo cual es genial; lo descubrimos cuando Lenna escondió mi maleta en un intento de convencerme a venir a vivir con ellos; resulta que estaba tan furiosa ese día que cuando Lenna toco mi brazo una descarga de dolor la recorrió, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar y dejo de hablarme durante días alegando que yo tenía un don y nunca se lo había confesado.

Tiempo después descubrí que solo sucede cuando estoy considerablemente enojada o muy triste pero luego varias sesiones de práctica y gritos de dolor logré controlarlo. Los gemelos sostienen la teoría de que he sentido tanto dolor que de alguna forma logre traerlo a mi nueva vida.

De alguna forma u otra el dolor siempre estará ahí.

Liam me guiña un ojo mientras se lanza al sillón, una grieta clara se forma en la pata de este, Lenna rompe el abrazo para mirarlo acusadoramente.

—No puedes romper los muebles cada vez que te da la gana ¿sabes? Ese es el tercero en este mes. —Le espetó tratando de parecer molesta pero la felicidad era más fuerte; Liam solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un libro que había estado leyendo recientemente Lenna.

— ¿Leyendo de nuevo, copo de nieve? ¿Qué lees ahora? —Hojeó rápidamente el libro, pero segundos después lo lanzo por el aire con cara horrorizada, podía adivinar qué libro leía. — ¿Qué, en todos los cielos, es _eso?_

—Te he dicho una y otra vez que no me llames así. —Dije Lenna mientras corría a buscar el libro y en el proceso golpeaba a su hermano. —Y sobre el libro… Bueno ¿Qué mejor maestro que Christian Grey? Sé que algún día ese libro será más que útil. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para molestar a su gemelo.

—Demasiada información. —Susurro Liam entre dientes mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos.

— ¿Dónde está Ellie, Liam? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sillón de al lado.

—Cuando escucho a Lenna discutir contigo salió a inscribirnos, de alguna forma sabía que tú aceptarías, por cierto gracias por aceptar acompañarnos al infierno, preciosa. —Dijo regalándome una cara coqueta mientras yo sonreía con incomodidad.

¿He dicho qué Liam ha coqueteado conmigo desde que llegue aquí? Es algo increíblemente molesto.

—Basta de charla basura, si nos disculpas Bella y yo tenemos que decidir que ropa vamos a utilizar mañana. —Dijo Lenna mientras me jalaba por el brazo.

—Discreción ¿Recuerdas? —Gruño Liam.

—Patrañas. —Gruño en respuesta Lenna.

Mi gusto por la moda había cambiado un poco ya que ahora podía utilizar un par de tacones asesinos sin matarme, pero seguía odiando que me trataran como una muñeca y Lenna lo sabía.

ooOOoo

_Vamos Bella, le has prometido a Lenna que irías, se valiente._

Me había bañado y me encontraba sentada sobre mi cama en toalla mientras veía la ropa que había elegido Lenna para mi ayer. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía el por qué ¿Qué tiene de malo un simple instituto?

_Quizás tienes miedo porque la última vez que fuiste nueva en uno conociste al amor de tu vida._ Dijo una vocecita en mi mente.

Convenciéndome de que esta vez no sería así me dirigí al baño y seque mi cabello, volví a la habitación y comencé a vestirme, me enfunde en mis ajustados pantalones negros y me coloque una camisa de tirantes blanca y encima un jersey color azul marino, tome mis tacones totalmente cerrados color negro y me los coloque, por ultimo tome un par de guantes y me los coloque.

Me mire en el espejo con asco, odia a la desconocida que el reflejaba, odiaba sus perfectas facciones sin un solo error, odiaba el par de ojos color oro que me devolvían la mirada, quería mis comunes ojos de vuelta, jamás los había extrañado tanto. Sonreí agridulce ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que me había visto, había roto el espejo y gritado hasta cansarme, por suerte Lenna estuvo allí para hacerme compañía.

Una vez lista comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras oía el roce de la tela, lo que significaba que todos todavía se estaban vistiendo. Pero al bajar el último escalón un recuerdo nublo mi mente.

_No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara._

Genial Bella, perfecto día para recordar el primer día de instituto en forks.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

Trate sonreír y actuar normal mientras Lenna pasaba por mi lado y se sentaba en el sillón a esperar a Liam, tras ella llego una impotente Ellie lista para ir a trabajar a la tienda que había comprado recientemente cerca de aquí, le brinde una sonrisa cuando me vio.

— ¿Lista para esto, Bella? —Preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

—Algo así. —Dije mientras correspondía su abrazo incómodamente _¿Cuándo iba a aprender la gente que no me gusta que me toquen?_

—Que bien, estoy orgullosa de ti querida. —Dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras me soltaba. —Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir, suerte chicos, que les vaya bien. —Dijo mientras se dirigía al garaje.

—Adiós, mamá. —Dijeron a coro los gemelos.

Una vez que Liam estuvo listo subimos a su negro y reluciente Jeep, durante todo el camino no hubo más sonido que el leve ronroneo del motor y música pop fluyendo de las bocinas a un volumen muy bajo.

El instituto no era muy grande y estaba conformado por un montón de edificios color amarillo rodeado por un gran alambrado que dividía el instituto de todo lo demás, una gruesa capa de nieve se acumulaba por todas partes y varias bolas volaban por el lugar. Liam estaciono el auto y giro su cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Estas lista? Sabes que si no quieres hacerlo eres siempre libre de irte. —Preguntó inseguro.

Observe a través de la ventana la sonrisa de los adolescentes al encontrarse después de las vacaciones, también observe el grupo que se comenzaba a formar alrededor del auto para observarlo mejor, todos se preguntaban a quien pertenecía aquel impotente auto.

_Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y sonreí con seguridad fingida, ahora se me daba bien mentir ya que el sonrojo había abandonado mis mejillas permanentemente.

—Adelante. —Dije, Lenna me guiño un ojo mientras revisaba su aspecto por última vez en el pequeño espejo que guardaba en su bolsa.

Cuando bajamos del auto fue como si todos contuvieran la respiración, todos esperaban la perfección y no fueron defraudados. Pasamos a un lado del grupo de estudiantes que habían estado observando el auto y que ahora nos observaban a nosotros y escuche fuerte y claro sus comentarios en mis oídos.

"_¿Ese chico es real? Es increíblemente perfecto."_

_"¿Viste el cuerpo de la chica de blanco? Podría perderme en su cuerpo una y otra vez."_

La irritación de Lenna era palpable mientras miraba al chico de aquel comentario con una cara asesina, había aprendido por las buenas que jamás debes hacer bromas sobre la falta de color en Lenna.

_"Uff, ni hablar de la morena, la tendré en mi cama a final de mes, ya verás."_

Con una sonrisa de burla dirigí mi vista hacia el chico de cabello rojo que había dicho aquel nefasto comentario pero cuando lo mire solo pude ver la sangre correr por sus venas y el latido de su corazón resonando en mis oídos, no solo el de él, miles de corazones resonando en mi garganta. Instantáneamente mis músculos se tensaron y mi garganta ardió, mi fiera interior ronroneaba intranquila. En un intento desesperado me imagine la expresión de Charlie si se enterara que yo había matado a alguien. Ayudo como nada lo haría nunca, el horror comenzó a recorrerme una centésima de segundo después, _había estado a punto de matar a alguien._

Obligando a mí cuerpo me gire de nuevo hacia Lenna y me aferre a su codo, no me pensaba separar de ella hasta que saliéramos de aquí.

— ¿Estas bien Bella? Tus ojos están un poco más oscuros de lo que deberían. —Preguntó Lenna preocupada al notar como me aferraba a ella, _el calor que irradiaba era reconfortante de alguna manera._

—Estoy bien, solo pensé que iba a ser un poco más fácil, no es nada.

Habíamos arreglado nuestros horarios de forma que siempre iba a estar acompañada de alguno de los dos durante clases, lo cual era un total alivio ya que evitaba que saliera de control. Mi primera clase la compartía con Liam, así que me despedí de Lenna y nos dirigimos al edificio 4 hacia la clase de Historia ignorando los comentarios de los alumnos sobre nosotros.

Al entrar fue obvio que todos nos estaban esperando ya que todos nos siguieron con la vista mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos, nos sentamos justo al final junto a la pared, yo en el último asiento y él en frente de mí.

_Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo._

_—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?_

_Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez._

_—Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme._

_— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila._

_—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis._

_Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier._

_—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió._

_Sonreí con timidez._

_—Gracias._

Suspiré irritada al notar que no iba a poder deshacerme de mis recuerdos por ahora ya que al parecer mi mente había cobrado vida propia. Durante el resto de la clase hice mi mejor esfuerzo al prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor mientras tomaba unos pocos apuntes, en realidad no los necesitaba gracias a mi nueva memoria fotográfica pero todavía necesitaba mantener las apariencias.

El resto de la mañana paso como un borrón ante mis ojos y en un parpadeo ya me encontraba junto a los gemelos entrando a la cafetería. Caminamos sin mirar a nadie mientras charlábamos entre nosotros sobre cómo nos había ido durante las clases y comenzamos a formar la fila para comprar algo de asquerosa comida.

Lenna venia riendo a carcajadas sobre un chiste que había contado Liam –muy malo, por cierto- cuando miro a un punto frente a la fila y se quedó estática ¿Qué le había sucedió?, Forcé mi vista en busca de algún peligro pero no pude encontrar nada, solo un par de chico riendo a carcajadas mientras seleccionaban su comida.

— ¿Sucede algo, L? —Pregunté preocupada mientras Liam nos miraba con la mirada tensa.

Al parecer sus palabras habían quedado atascadas en su garganta así que me señalo débilmente al grupo de adolescentes que había visto antes, específicamente a un chico de cabello color azabache que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos color azul brillaban como dos estrellas mientras le mostraba a sus amigos una sonrisa de comercial, su piel dorada lucia como si hubiera estado recientemente en la playa mientras alzaba un musculoso brazo para golpear al joven junto a él ¿qué sucedía con aquel chico que Lenna lo veía de aquella forma?

— ¿Quién es ese? —Dije mientras movía mi cabeza un poco a la derecha para obtener una mejor vista de él.

—No lo sé, ese es el punto. —Respondió débilmente. Algo cambio en los ojos de Lenna y de repente se veía tan indefensa como nunca la había visto antes. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, a Lenna le había gustado aquel chico. _Así que sin una palabra más arreglo su cabello sobre su hombro y caminó hasta colocarse cerca del chico, ella estaba tratando de que la notara. _Oh, santo Dios._

— ¿Puedes dejar a los humanos en paz y darte cuenta de lo que está sucediendo aquí? —Gruño Liam en mi oído, _¿qué pasaba con él?_

— ¿Ah? —Pregunté confundida, involuntariamente tome una bocana de iré y me di cuenta a lo que él se refería. Un olor dulzón bailaba por el aire.

Al parecer no éramos los únicos vampiros en esta escuela.

Tensando mi cuerpo busque con la mirada a aquellos intrusos que compartían mi estilo de vida, cuando los vi sentados en una esquina el alma se me vino a los pies.

Ellos estaban allí a solo unos metros de distancia, él estaba a unos metros de distancia.

_Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez._

_Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados._

Era como verlos por primera vez. Todos estaban exactamente igual que antes, el tiempo no había hecho estragos en ellos.

Sin duda mis recuerdos humanos jamás le harían justicia, eran muchísimo más perfectos de lo que recordaba, como impotentes ángeles compartiendo un poco de su grandeza con asquerosos humanos.

Alice exponía su sonrisa Colgate a un Jasper que no paraba de mirarla embelesado, por otro lado estaba una muy hermosa Rosalie hablándole en el oído a su esposo Emmett que parecía tener incluso más músculos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Mi corazón de piedra pareció saltar en un pequeño latido mientras lo miraba a él con su revoltoso cabello y hermosas facciones pero sin embargo su cara mostraba un dolor desgarrador, como si estuviera siendo torturado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió mientras aguantaba las ganas de ir a él.

Quería llorar y reír a la vez, gritar y correr hacia él para pedirle una explicación, quería ir y golpearlo hasta que cayera inconsciente y luego besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

_—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan._

Sentí como el agujero negro que protegía a corazón comenzara a expandirse por mi cuerpo.

El agujeró me consumió por completo cuando Alice levantó su vista hacía mí, segundos después me reconoció, su boca formo una perfecta _o_ mientras su cara de distorsionaba con horror.

A su lado Edward comprendió lo que sucedía e imito la mueca de su hermana mientras sentía que sus ojos me taladraban.

Sentí que el mundo se desvanecía bajo mis pies al mirarlo a sus ojos.

Un grito silencioso se formó en mis labios mientras me sentía el dolor personificado.

No sabía dónde estaba ni quien era.

Lo único que sabía era que él me devolvía la mirada como si yo fuera una alucinación.

Quería que me mataran, ojala y Victoria me hubiera matado. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Mi pobre cerebro era un confuso revoltijo de recuerdos sobre él. Él en el claro diciéndome que me amaba, él abandonándome en el bosque diciendo que solo fui una _distracción_.

Una maldita distracción.

_Sera como si nunca hubiera existido._

Otra promesa rota, Edward.

Otra grieta en mi desecho corazón.

* * *

**¡Hola! espero disfruten el capitulo, ya saben que hacer ;3**

**Quizaaaaás, _solo quizás_, suba una segunda parte de este capitulo pero desde la perspectiva de Edward ¿les gustaría?**

**PD: Para los que no entendieron el juego de palabras en el apellido de Lenna, _White_ significa _blanco_ en español y bueno, todo en ella es blanco.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capitulo 3: Parte II

**Vuelvo y repito, solo la historia me pertenece y lo hago sin fines de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

_"Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvidó mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños." _

**_-Oscar Wilde_**

**Capitulo 3:** Vida nueva, caras viejas PARTE II

**POV Edward**

Suspire por décima sexta vez mientras rodaba sobre mi estómago y comenzaba a golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo de madera de mi habitación; _no, esta jamás será mi habitación,_ mi habitación estaba a miles de kilómetros, para ser exactos en Forks.

Junto a Bella.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

_¡Maldición! _¿Por qué cada segundo de mi existencia tenía que pensar en ella?

Ella debería estar en estos momentos en alguna parte del mundo feliz junto a un esposo e hijos. Ella estaba a salvo y fuera de peligro ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz por ello?

_Porque la amo. Porque la quería junto a mí._

Golpeé más fuerte mi cabeza tratando de despejar mis pensamientos pero lo único que logre fue que el suelo se agrietara. _Genial, Esme va a enojarse._

En los pocos años que habían pasado había conocido a muchos demonios en diferentes formas; a aquellos que se presentan en forma de alucinaciones y los que se ocultaban en mi imaginación, también los conozco disfrazados de recuerdos, esos eran los que más me atormentaban sin tregua alguna.

Cuando la abandone me fue imposible co-existir con personas a mí alrededor así que inmediatamente me mude a Brasil. Una vez allí traté de darle caza a Victoria pero fue en vano, puedo ser vampiro pero rastreando soy pésimo. Un par de años después y suplicas por parte de Esme y Carlisle acepte regresar con ellos pero sin embargo no dejaba de revolcarme sobre la tumba de dolor y lástima que había creado para mí.

Así que sip, básicamente habían sido treinta años con trece horas y doce minutos de puros lamentos _¿había alguna forma de ser más patético?_ Apostaría que no.

Me imaginaba a Bella con su hermoso cabello rodeando sus anchas caderas a consecuencia de los niños que había llevado en su vientre, pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus hermosos y centelleantes ojos color chocolate. Ella riendo, Ella besando a un esposo sin rostro para mí, su esposo haciéndole el amor. _No vayas allí Edward. _Un gruñido escapo de mi pecho.

Un segundo después sentí a Alice correr por las escaleras hasta detenerse inquieta en el marco de mi puerta, sus pensamientos me dieron una bienvenida distracción.

_"¿Puedo entrar?" _Pensó mientras saltaba de un pie a otro; yo me encogí de hombros mientras seguía golpeando mi cabeza. _"El pobre de Jasper me envió aquí ya que estabas pasando por un mal momento, puedes contar conmigo Edward, para lo que sea." _Yo solo me limite a soltar un pequeño suspiro como respuesta.

—Me preocupas hermano, no puedes seguir así, lamentándote una y otra vez por no tener a Bella a tu lado, no me malinterpretes, no te digo que la olvides solo te pido que sigas adelante por ella.

Gire de modo que podía ver a Alice mientras la escuchaba atentamente, había escuchado ese discurso miles de veces en los últimos treinta años ¿cómo avanzar si ella no está conmigo? ¿Cómo vivir si ella tiene mi corazón?

_"¿Has pensado alguna vez investigar que fue de ella durante todos estos años? ¿No te da curiosidad?" _Me preguntó mentalmente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

He sentido esa tentación durante años, para ser exactos desde el segundo en que me fui pero había sabido apartarla sabiamente ya que sabía que si ella la estaba pasando mal yo querría intervenir y eso serio un error fatal, al fin y al cabo ella era una humana, los humanos tienen que caer y sufrir para poder aprender.

_¿Qué podría ir mal si el verdadero peligro estaba a millones de kilómetros lejos de ella?_

—No Alice y es mejor de esa forma, es mejor evitar ese tipo de problemas.

— ¿Qué daño puede causar un pequeño vistazo, hermano? —Me preguntó Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. Entendía su curiosidad, yo no era el único que se había encariñado con Bella.

—He dicho que no Alice, deja de insistir. —Respondí mientras me levantaba y me paraba frete a la pared de cristal de mi habitación.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado encantado con la vista que la ventana me ofrecía; un hermoso bosque con pinos altos vestidos de blanco con montañas haciéndole juego al fondo, hermosos copos de nieves con asombrosos patrones bailando en el aire hasta fundirse con la nieve, pero no era así, lo único que me imaginaba era a Bella jugando con aquellos copos de nieve con sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas por el frió aire tentando mi garganta, su hermosa risa alegrando el lugar.

_Argh, ¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil y la había abandonado?_

Yo jamás podré olvidarle pero podía apostar que ella ya se habría olvidado de mí, yo solo era un pequeño y difuso recuerdo en sus años de instituto, el chico que le había roto su corazón por primera vez y que no valía la pena recordar.

El suspiro de Alice a mi espalda llamo mi atención mientras se dirigía hacia mí con pasos de bailarina, paso sus brazos por mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

_"Te extraño, hermano."_ Susurró Alice en mi mente. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras soltaba el aire que contenía en mis pulmones. "_Por favor, ven con nosotros al instituto, no es necesario que hables con nadie, has el intento por lo menos."_

¿Instituto? ¿Para qué iba a querer ir yo a un instituto si ya me había unos graduado unas doscientas veces de él? ¿Cuál era el punto?

—Oh vamos Edward, inténtalo, no solo por ti, la pobre Esme está desesperada por verte de esta forma ya que ella quiere lo mejor para ti, dale un poco de alivio al menos, si no te gusta simplemente puedes dejar de asistir, nunca te obligaremos a nada y lo sabes.

_Nunca viene mal intentar_… Quizás podría distraer mi mente de esta forma, los dramas adolescentes siempre era graciosos de alguna retorcida manera.

—Ok Alice, iré, pero no esperes que ande en modo fiesta por allí ¿Entiendes?

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando Alice se lanzó sobre mí en un abrazo de oso cosa que me esperaba pero lo que me tomo por sorpresa fue el susurro de los pasos de Emmett al correr por las escaleras y al segundo siguiente lanzarse sobre mi imitando a Alice, más atrás se le unió Jasper.

— ¡Al fin haces dices algo con sentido hermano! —Grito Emmett en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente lanzando a Alice y a Jasper a un lado y me derribaba por el piso, se escuchó claramente el crujido del suelo con el golpe.

— ¡Emmett Cullen cuidado con el suelo! —Grito Esme desde abajo tratando de parecer enojada pero apostaría que estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Qué importa el suelo mamá, Edward vuelve a ser humano! Oh, bueno, algo así. —Gritó este en respuesta mientras soltaba una risotada.

Jasper no contento con la emoción de Emmett decidió emocionarlo aún más-como si eso fuera posible- y este comenzó a rodar por el suelo llevándome con él; las risas de Alice resonaban por la habitación.

— ¡Suéltame Emmett! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Pero él se hizo oídos sordos ante el comentario y siguió rodando por el suelo, lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de los cristales al romperse y nosotros rodando por la nieve. _Oh, Esme ahora si va a enojarse._

_—_ ¡Mi pared! —Gritó horrorizada mientras entraba a la habitación.

— ¡Vas a pagármela, Jasper! —Grité mientras me liberaba de Emmett y comenzaba a correr para atrapar a Jasper, Emmett ser reía a carcajadas a mi espalda golpeando sus puños contra el suelo.

ooOOoo

Desde que entramos en aquel maldito estacionamiento sabía que algo andaba mal, me sentía ansioso y con ganas de golpear algo _¿Qué andaba mal conmigo?_

Por suerte llegamos un poco temprano y eran pocos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento así que me estacione lo más oculto que pude para no llamar la atención. Una vez listos bajamos del Jeep de Emmett y nos encaminamos al instituto tratando de pasar de forma discreta, una vez que estuvimos adentro suspire y junto a Alice y Jasper nos encaminamos a nuestra primera clase del día, con el favor de Dios este iba a ser un día más.

La mañana pasaba pero la sensación de ansiedad que me recorría no me dejaba en paz, olfateé el ambiente un par de veces en busca de peligro pero lo único que encontré fue el golpeteo de miles de corazones a mí alrededor, probablemente no es nada, solo me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Pero en mi última clase antes del almuerzo me di cuenta de que era lo que andaba mal; junto al profesor de español entro un chico de unos diecisiete años de piel pálida y cabello blanco, sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado.

Era más que obvio que él era un vampiro, su olor lo delataba ¿Era el nada más? ¿Podrían convivir dos aquelarres en una misma espacio? Esperaba que sí.

El chico pareció notarme ya que justo antes de sentarse me dio un vistazo rápido para luego desviar la mirada con el cuerpo tenso; su mente volaba a toda velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que compartíamos estilos de vida preocupado de si tendrían que irse al vivir a otro sitio; gracias a mi don me enteré de que si era un aquelarre, tres mujeres y él.

Salí rápidamente de su mente para darle un poco de privacidad mientras fingía prestarle atención a lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra pero mi mente estaba en otro mundo ¿Qué iba a suceder a partir de ahora?

Cuando la clase termino salí lo más rápido que pude en busca de mis hermanos, los cuales se encontraban a las afueras del baño de mujeres.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí? —Pregunté a un muy risueño Emmett.

—Es que una chica… ella… —Una risotada interrumpió la frase mientras todos los demás lo imitaban.

— ¿Saben qué? No importa, no quiero saber; hay algo _muy importante_ que debo decirles. —Dije tratando de callarlos.

Todos me ignoraron ya que siguieron riendo sin importar lo que les dije.

_Al parecer no les importa nada lo que les pueda decir, pues van a tener que enterarse de los vampiros por ellos mismos, vamos a ver si lo que dice Edward no es importante._

Los fulminé con la mirada mientras giraba en mis talones y me iba a la cafetería, veinte pasos después comenzaron a seguirme mientras seguían riendo, yo solo pude suspirar.

Al entrar nadie pareció notarnos –lo cual fue un alivio- así que rápidamente compramos algunos alimentos y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, una vez allí comenzamos aquella rutina que habíamos practicado durante años.

Alice le regalaba una gran sonrisa a Jasper tratando de convencerlo para que la acompañara a ir de compras al salir de aquí, Rosalie por otra parte tenía una calurosa conversación con Emmett sobre autos. Yo por mi parte miraba las grietas y el polvo que brillaba en el techo en un vago intento distraerme.

Era como si volviera al instituto de Forks y Bella fuera a entrar en cualquier momento por la puerta y se sentaría junto a Jessica y sus amigos y hablarían sobre cualquier basura humana.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

Una mueca de dolor se formó en mi rostro pero a nadie le alarmo, supongo que ya se habían acostumbrado a verme sufrir.

Traté difícilmente de apartar la imagen de Bella y distraerme con los pensamientos de los demás.

_"Jasper va a pagarme la de ayer"_

_"Sin duda el rojo es mi color"_

_"Oh Dios mío…"_

Inmediatamente mi rostro se giró hacia la dueña de aquel pensamiento ¿Qué iba mal? Escaneé la mente de Alice en busca del peligro, lo que encontré me horrorizo.

Veía claramente la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño con suaves risos cayendo por su espalda hasta su esbelta cintura, su piel pálida y hermosa pero resistente, su rostro en forma de corazón con rectas y perfectas facciones con dos ojos color oro iluminando todo su rostro. Basto un segundo para reconocerla.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, esto no es posible_, ni en mis más sádicos pensamientos esto pasaba ¿Por qué Alice me torturaba de esta forma?

Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme en la pesadilla que me atormentaba.

Ella estaba allí como la misma afrodita con la misión de torturarme, con una mueca de dolor surcando su bonito rostro, era ella pero a la vez no lo era.

Ya no era la indefensa y apetecible humana que me había vuelto loco años atrás, ahora era fuerte y rápida, sedienta por sangre, se había vuelto un monstruo y yo no había estado allí para evitarlo.

Y eso era lo que más dolía, yo me había ido para protegerla de los de mi tipo y ahora ella estaba frente a mí compartiendo mi estilo de vida, quería echarme a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Miles de emociones recorriéndome por segundo, _maldición, ella es un vampiro_.

_Un maldito vampiro._

No pude seguir pensando, mi mente se nublo y un instinto primitivo me poseyó, la quería, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. No me importaba guardar las apariencias, ni que se enteraran de mi naturaleza.

_Bella, mi inocente Bella._

Cuando comencé a levantarme un par de brazos me sujetaron por cada lado manteniéndome en mi lugar. _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Solo quiero a Bella!_

Vi en cámara lenta como comenzó a alejarse hasta salir de la cafetería a velocidad humana con dos chicos pisándole los talones con rostros preocupados.

Luche contra los dos brazos que me sujetaban para ir en busca de ella, pero estos parecían sujetarme cada vez más fuerte, el rostro de Alice apareció frente a mí y tomo mi rostro en busca de llamar mi atención.

_"¡Edward! ¡Mírame! ¡Tienes que controlarte! Estas asustando a todos aquí ¿Quieres eso? Si te tranquilizas te liberaremos y te dejaremos ir a buscarla pero tienes que controlarte." _Gritó Alice en mi mente.

Una ola de tranquilidad me recorrió mientras respiraba profundo en busca de la calma, forzando a mis músculos a relajarse mientras cerraba mis ojos.

_Si te tranquilizas iras a buscarla._

Tome otro poco de aire en mis pulmones mientras la fuerza que Jasper y Emmett ejercían sobre mí se fueron disminuyendo de apoco, cuando estuve libre me levante y corrí a paso humano hasta la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

A la mierda mi familia, había pasado _treinta malditos años_ pensando que Bella estaba a salvo y ahora era un vampiro _¡Un vampiro!_

Una vez en el estacionamiento y sin ojos humanos vigilándome corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras seguía el rastro de Bella.

_Ya la había dejado ir una vez, nunca me volvería a separar de ella._

_Nunca._

* * *

**¡Hola terrícolas! me siento muy apenada por el tiempo en que dure sin subir el capitulo ¡Lo siento! tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza sin contar que re-escribí este capitulo como tres veces, en fin, espero lo disfruten, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer 7u7**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, me hacen querer traspasar la pantallas y abrazarlas hasta que exploten xD abrazos psicológicos para todas\o/**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	6. Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es vulnerable ahora?

**Disclaimer:**_Mi nombre no es Stephenie ni me apellido Meyer, por lo tanto lo que reconozcan aquí no es mio. Todo lo hecho aquí es sin fines de lucro. c:  
_

**¡Disfruten el capitulo, linduras!**

* * *

_"...Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."  
_

**-Julio Cortázar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **_¿Quien es vulnerable ahora?_

Una vez fuera del instituto corrí lo más rápido que había corrido nunca.

Me dirigí directo al bosque en busca de un refugio, un lugar en donde ocultarme de mi pasado pero sabía que a donde fuera él me encontraría, claro, si me estaba buscando.

Mi piel zumbaba y mi cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos mientras sentía al aire chocar contra mí, deslizándose a mis costados. Cuando ya había puesto un par de kilómetros entre nosotros me permití detenerme unos segundos para evaluar la situación con calma.

Escale un árbol hasta sentarme en una de las ramas más altas y lleve como pude mis rodillas a mi pecho en busca de protección, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué habían venido aquí? ¿Se habían enterado de mi transformación? Aquello parecía poco probable, si yo había sido solo un juguete entonces no tenían el más mínimo interés en mí, por más difícil que fuera aceptarlo.

Pero la verdadera pregunta importante era ¿Qué iba a hacer yo a continuación? ¿Iba a irme y dejar a todos atrás o iba a enfrentarme a los problemas de una vez por todas? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

De alguna manera yo sabía que ellos iban a volver, que en algún momento de la eternidad iba a encontrármelos pero tenía esperanza de que eso no sucediera, que pudiera vivir mi vida en mi burbuja de auto-compasión irrompible.

El rose entre la nieve a unos metros de mi me puso en alerta al instante, di un vistazo sobre mi hombro para saber quién era el intruso y una mata de cabello cobrizo deslizándose sobre los arboles me dio la respuesta, como acto reflejo di un salto sobre la nieve ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo?

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba corriendo sobre la nieve con mis pies rara vez tocando el suelo tratando de poner algo de distancia entre los dos pero era imposible, él era más rápido que yo por lo que después de cinco minutos eran pocos los metros que nos separaban.

Me detuve en seco cuando llegue a la punta de un acantilado produciendo que la nieve se elevara a mí alrededor como neblina, mire desesperada al vacío en busca de una salida pero no encontraba una coherente; no es que no pudiera saltar, pero si lo hacía ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esta persecución? Estaba segura que nunca.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello mientras inhalaba el aire y olía el reconfortante olor a lavanda que bailaba en el ambiente. Escuche silenciosamente cuando Edward se detuvo detrás de mí y un suspiro salió de sus labios. Me abracé a mí misma mientras me encogía y suplicaba internamente por algo de ayuda.

Duró un par de segundos mirando mi espalda como si decidiera entre hablarme o no, al final decidió irse por la primera opción.

—Bella. —Susurró con voz ronca.

—Edward… —Respondí con su voz tomándome por sorpresa.

—Bella, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Tú? —Exclamó con voz ahogada.

— ¿Cómo es que soy vampiro? Lo siento si te he molestado, prometo no ser una molestia.

— ¿Qué? Yo no… —Preguntó con voz confundida.

Gire lentamente sobre mis talones y clave mis ojos en los suyos, instantáneamente quise abrazarle pero me detuve a mí misma, sería un error hacerlo, _él ya no era mío_. Su perfecto rostro de Dios griego seguía igual que siempre pero lucía confundido ¿Qué le confundía? ¿Acaso pensaba que no me volvería a ver? ¿Qué estaba muerta?

—Lo único que no puedo prometerme es alejarme, no puedo hacerlo.

—Bella…

—He hecho mi vida aquí, Edward. No pienso dar marcha atrás de nuevo. —Dije cuadrando mis hombros mientras trataba de sacar voluntad de la nada.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, él había sido mi pasado y parte de mi felicidad, pero él me había abandonado y yo ahora tenía todo un futuro por delante y aunque doliera iba a continuar, no iba a dejar que el dolor me superara porque si yo era más fuerte físicamente ¿Por qué no podía serlo mentalmente?

Era hora de cambiar de página.

—No lo creo… Eres tú… _Oh, Bella. _—Lamentó mientras extendía una mano para tocarme pero yo me alejé inmediatamente para evitar el contacto, no podía permitirlo. Instantáneamente su cara se distorsiono con horror mientras soltaba un grito ahogado.

—No me toques.

—Pero…

—No. Me. Toques —Siseé entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia él quedando a centímetros de su rostro, la ira comenzando a arder en mi interior—. ¿Qué quieres, Edward? ¿Por qué, _en todos los cielos_, me seguiste?

Sip, esa era una de las cosas que venía con lo de ser vampiro, en un segundo estoy normal y al siguiente enojada con el mundo ¿Genial, cierto?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te seguí? _¿Por qué?_ ¡Dios, Bella! ¡No te he visto en _años_ y ahora eres… eres…! —Dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

—Vamos ¡Dilo, Cullen! _¡Soy un vampiro! _—Le espeté mientras él se encogía afectado por mis palabras.

—Yo me fui… Y… —Tartamudeó buscando las palabras correctas mientras yo soltaba una amarga carcajada ¿Qué trataba de decirme? ¿Buscaba una explicación por sus actos?

—Si Edward, te fuiste y me dejaste _sola_ a mitad del bosque —Le escupí con odio en respuesta —. También me dijiste que yo solo era una distracción para ti, que yo no era nadie ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él guardó silencio sorprendido ante mi arrebato pero me había cansado, nadie más jugará a su antojo conmigo, _nadie._

—Me prometiste que sería _como si no hubieras existido_, entonces ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Piensas que puedes jugar de nuevo conmigo ya que ahora puedo proporcionarte lo que antes no podía?

Trató de hablar pero lo calle dando un paso hacia él ¿Creía que podía solucionar las cosas con un par de palabras bonitas y pensar que todo estaría bien?

—Escúchame bien Cullen ya que no pienso repetírtelo; Déjame en paz si quieres mantenerte con vida, si, tuvimos un pasado juntos, fuiste mi todo _antes_, _pero ya no._ He creado una vida y pienso mantenerla tal y cual esta. _Rompiste mi corazón_ y me manejaste como te dio la gana, estuve en peligro por ti ¿Y crees que diciendo un patético "Lo siento" solucionará las cosas? Un _"lo siento"_ no me volverá humana de nuevo. Si tú no te hubieras ido esto quizás jamás hubiera sucedido.

Dio un paso atrás por mis afiladas palabras, pude notar como estas comenzaron a afectarle y a atormentarlo. Sus ojos se nublaron por la culpa.

—Déjame sola.

Dicho eso me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme de una vez por todas pero su mano en mi codo me detuvo la instante he inconscientemente puse a mi don en acción, una centésima de segundo después sus gritos de dolor resonaron en el acantilado; rápidamente rompí el contacto mientras me giraba para verlo retorcerse en el suelo.

—Te dije que no me tocaras.

Abrió sus ojos con la mirada desenfocada tratando de encontrarme, me detuve un segundo para asegurarme que estuviera bien así que al ver que estaba en perfecto estado comencé a correr lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían tratando de llegar a la ciudad, una vez allí me detuve en una solitaria calle repleta de nieve mientras trataba de calmarme a mí misma.

¿De dónde había sacado el valor para hablarle a Edward de aquella forma? No lo sabía, pero me gustaría tenerlo más seguido.

Quizás lo que necesitaba era despejar mi mente, cambiar de aires ¿A nadie le viene mal unas vacaciones de vez en cuando, verdad?

Respire hondo pero el movimiento me hizo notar lo hambrienta que estaba, recientemente cada vez que me enojaba me daba hambre. Era molesto.

Camine un par de kilómetros hasta llegar a la casa de los White la cual estaba completamente vacía, cosa que me extraño. Fui a la cocina y tome un block de notas que Ellie había pegado al refrigerador para dejar mensajes.

_Chicos, voy a irme un par de días por ahí, en este momento no pude ver a nadie, mi pasado me acecha. Por favor Lenna, no me busques, estaré bien._

_PD: Siento mi comportamiento de hoy, debí mantener la compostura. _

_Bella. _

Deje la nota con mi perfecta caligrafía en el refrigerador y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo cómodo para poner en marcha mi viaje.

Entre a la ducha para eliminar la suciedad y me quede bajo ella un rato mientras dejaba a mi mente vagar. Ya había decidido no irme permanentemente pero ¿Iba a poder ver la cara de Edward sin querer matarlo o besarlo? Lo dudaba seriamente.

Porque con él cerca todo volvía a la superficie, me recordaba la vida que perdí cuando me convertí en lo que soy.

Me deslicé hasta el piso con lágrimas imaginarias deslizándose por mis mejillas, deseaba volver a ser humana, que todo fuera igual que antes. ¿Por qué tuve que ser buena persona y mudarme con mi padre? _¿Por qué?_

Jaleé mi cabello mientras lamentaba no tener una piel vulnerable de nuevo, por no tener de vuelta mis ojos chocolate y por ansiar la sangre, por ser un monstruo.

Yo solo quería una vida junto a él, juntos contra él mundo, pero solo obtuve desilusión y dolor, todo él maldito dolor del mundo y lo odiaba por ello. Pero aunque lo negara una parte de mi lo seguía amando, yo jamás iba a superarlo y me odie por ello.

Furiosa con el mundo me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí como un borrón de la casa sin un lugar fijo.

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

En algún momento los arboles comenzaron a desaparecer y fueron sustituidos por el suelo rocoso y las montañas comenzaron a acercarse pero no me importó.

Deslizándome entre la nieve escuche un corazón acelerado a unos treinta metros a mi izquierda, curiosa me acerque a él ocultándome entre las sombras. Una vez que estuvo en mi visión periférica lo detalle, era un joven con no más de veinticinco años de piel oscura y cabello negro, alto y de espalda ancha y por las cuerdas y el bolso que llevaba en su espalda deduje que estaba allí para escalar las montañas.

Mi garganta rugió eufórica ante la vista, él olía tan jodidamente intoxícante que estuve a punto de ir y destrozarle el cuello.

_Bella._

Cerré mis ojos mientras me deleitaba con el delicioso olor que desprendía y la perfecta sinfonía que su acelerado corazón me proporcionaba.

Quizás era porque estaba hambrienta o por todos mis sentimientos encontrados por la reaparición de los Cullen, pero el mundo dejo de importar. Quien era o quien fui eran solo un minúsculo detalle en la distancia.

Todo lo que escuchaba era su corazón.

_Tun, tun, tun._

Evalué rápidamente las opciones que tenía y la de acercarme por sorpresa me pareció más aceptable. Despejé mi mente de cualquier pensamiento que me detuviera e Inhale el olor del muchacho con malicia, por una vez en mi vida me iba a dejar llevar por mis instintos por completo y nadie iba a detenerme. Sonreí complacida.

Tensé mis músculos mientras miraba a mi presa con detenimiento, di un paso y luego dos y al segundo siguiente la piel de su cuello fue traspasada por mis dientes.

No hubo gritos ni forcejeo, ni lamentaciones, ni culpa. Todo sucedió en completo silencio.

Su sabor era exquisito, lo cosa más jodidamente deliciosa que había probado nunca.

Cuando no quedo más de una gota de sangre en su cuerpo deje que este cayera al suelo produciendo un ruido seco. No me permití mirar su rostro mientras bebía un poco de sangre que se había escapado por la comisura de mis labios.

Me sentía fuerte, poderosa, nadie podría contra mí.

Mire hacia el cielo mientras me sentía satisfecha ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? ¿Por qué me había negado a mí misma tan exquisito placer? Había desperdiciado tantos años…

Ignore completamente la parte racional de mí que se sentía culpable por el pobre chico de piel chocolate y sin vida que ahora descasaba sobre la pálida nieve, él en algún momento iba a morir ¿No?

Comencé a correr de regreso a la ciudad, Edward podía irse a la mierda, mi parte razonable podía acompañarlo si lo deseaba.

_¿Quién iba a necesitarlos después de todo?_

Sonreí mientras aumentaba mi velocidad, _alguien más iba morir esta noche._

* * *

**_Tan, tan, taaaaaan_. Apuesto que esa no se la esperaban ¿cierto? Já.  
****¡Gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos! No saben la cara de imbécil que pongo cada vez que me llega una alerta al correo.  
****Un abrazo cibernetico a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo a leer mi historia, _gracias.  
_****En fin, ya saben que hacer, quiero escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que hará Bella a continuación, el cuadrito de abajo esta ansioso por que escriban en él, no lo hagan esperar. ;3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 5: Muros de cristal

**Disclaimer:** _No me llamo Stephenie ni me apellido Meyer, por lo tanto lo que reconozcan aquí no es mio. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro. c:_

**¡Disfruten el capítulo, lindas!**

* * *

_"Hay que escuchar a la razón, pero dejar hablar al sentimiento."_

**-Robert Schumann.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** _Muros de cristal_

Me sacudí un poco para aparentar un escalofrió mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, una sonrisa malvada se grabó en mi rostro pero el hombre que me seguía no la notaba. _Nunca las notaban._

Me encontraba caminando por una oscura y desierta calle de alguna ciudad de Alaska, los únicos allí éramos él y yo.

Había creado mi propio estilo de caza, al no poder ir matando gente inocente decidí irme por todos aquellos violadores y drogadictos que andan por la calle. Había creado un itinerario en mi mente. Primero buscaría un lugar tétrico, algo muy sucio y desolado, pero lo más importante es que en aquellas calles estuvieran mis víctimas, tenía suerte si conseguía a más de uno.

Lo siguiente era comenzar a caminar por allí como si estuviera perdida, luciendo tan indefensa y asustada como podía. Pero la parte clave del plan era jamás mostrar mi cara, _nunca._

Solté un falso chillido al cruzar y encontrarme con una calle ciega, la cual sabía que estaba allí, y me gire hacia mi victima aun sin levantar el rosto. Todo el emanaba satisfacción.

—Tranquila muñeca, no tengas miedo. —Susurró humedeciendo sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando levante mi rostro y lo miré fijamente. Estaba bajo una farola pero a pesar de eso él parecía no notar el rojo brillante de mis ojos, toda una lástima en mi opinión. Amaba cuando armaban un escándalo por ello.

Respiré hondo llevando su aroma a mi pecho con deleite mientras daba un paso hacia él. Sus cejas se alzaron instantáneamente ante el movimiento formando una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión lindura? ¿Quieres un poco de esto?

—Creo que no manejamos los mismos términos. —Respondí con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro y lo siguiente que hice fue lanzarme hacia su cuello

El gritó, cosa que detestaba. Prefería cuando el silencio envolvía mis crímenes. Amaba no escuchar más que el sonido de mis dientes rasgando la piel.

Una vez seco lo lancé al suelo y lo patee con fuerza escuchando sus costillas romperse. Me gustaba pensar que cada vez que hacia esto salvaba la vida de niñas indefensas de ser forzadas a cosas que no querían. Era un débil pensamiento al cual aferrarse cuando la culpa decidía rondar por mi mente.

Escuché el susurro del rocé de la tela a mi espalda y me voltee al instante alertada por la presencia de testigos.

Pero allí estaba la persona que menos imagine.

_Edward Cullen._

_¿Qué hacia él aquí?_

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—Quizás debería ser yo el que haga esa pregunta. —Respondió con una calma mortal.

Me otorgue una centésima de segundo para observarlo. Su cabello desordenado y ropa arrugada daban la impresión de que no se había cambiado en días. Su rostro por otra parte brillaba bajo la luz de la farola, tenía unas oscuras y muy marcadas ojeras bajo sus negros ojos, señal que no había cazado recientemente. No pude evitar preguntarme el por qué.

Algo se movió en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Irme? Me hice un voto a mí misma de mantenerme lejos… —Comencé a farfullar para evitar la verdadera respuesta. No quería hablar de eso.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lo mire fijamente tratando de que su poder no hiciera efecto sobre mí. Imágenes del pasado inundaron mi mente. Las alejé para evitar que llegaran a mi frágil corazón.

Durante los últimos días había creado muros alrededor de mi frágil corazón, no quería ser rota de nuevo así que levante estos con mis experiencias para evitar el dolor. Muros indestructibles.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué la tentación fue demasiada y por ello cedí? ¿Qué me obligaron? —Respiré hondo evitando su mirada. —La verdadera respuesta te desagradaría.

—Yo solo quiero entenderte.

Contuve mi furia hacia mis adentros mientras trataba de dejar el pasado atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante.

— ¡Me canse de ser débil, Edward! ¡No todos somos perfectos y tenemos un pasado intachable! ¡Algunos sufrimos y no podemos evitar ver hacia atrás! ¿Tú crees que es fácil ser yo? ¿Con todo este drama interno y descontrol? ¡No lo es! —Le grité. — ¡La sangre me hace sentir fuerte y me da el hogar que no he tenido por años! ¡Es la única que me da lo que necesito! _Es la única forma de alejar el dolor._

Mi voz se quebró en la última frase y me regañe a mí misma por ser tan sentimental, eso ya era parte del pasado.

Edward me devolvió una mirada dolida y culpable, su rostro con una mueca de dolor.

—Yo jamás imagine que esto sucedería. —Susurró.

— ¿Y si lo sabrías que hubieras hecho? ¿Seguir conmigo siendo aún humana hasta que envejeciera y muriera? ¿Mentirme con cada _te amo_?

—Jamás mentí sobre mi amor por ti.

—_Me abandonaste_. —Dije comenzándome a poner nerviosa. Edward dio un paso hacia mí.

—No lo entiendes. —Dio otro paso.

—No Edward, eres _tú_ eres el que no lo entiende. _No entiendes_ el dolor que pase cuando te fuiste. _No entiendes_ cuanto sufrí al verme convertida en vampiresa y no tener ningún tipo de apoyo. _No entiendes que yo sigo enamorada de ti._

El silencio se apodero de nosotros ante mi última frase y me maldije mil veces por haberla dicho.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Edward dio otro paso hacia mí y lo siguiente que sentí fue el choque de sus labios contra los míos.

No fue un beso como los de antes, cuando debíamos tener cuidado, fue erótico y salvaje.

Mi parte primitiva rugió con fuerza, le gustaba esto.

Edward me tome de la cintura y me apretó fuertemente hacia él mientras yo deslizaba mis manos y jalaba con fervor su cabello. Nuestras manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Una danza salvaje.

Pero cuando Edward comenzó a levantarme la camisa volví a la realidad. Esto no debía suceder. Era un error.

Me separe con brusquedad empujándolo lejos y mirándolo afligida. Mis muros se convirtieron en cristal y amenazaron con derrumbarse pero los detuve. Yo era fuerte. _Podía manejar esto._

Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía a Edward acercarse. _Quería correr, huir muy lejos de él._

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Dijo tomando con sus manos ambos lados de mi rostro. No me moví ni un milímetro grabando la sensación de su piel sobre la mía. Una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió, o por lo menos a mí.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo —Susurré. —. Esto es un error. Lo siento.

Y corrí lejos de él como tal cobarde.

Corrí con pánico a través de las calles de aquel pueblo sin saber a dónde ir. Solo quería desaparecer. _Dejar de existir._

Al final llegue a una solitaria y arruinada autopista que al parecer era muy poco concurrida. Me oville a mitad del asfalto y comencé a llorar.

_Lo sentía besándome._

_Lo sentía acariciándome._

_¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta forma? ¿Qué crimen había cometido para merecerlo?_

Cada vez que pensaba que podría dormir a todos mis demonios llega él y los despierta con un beso. Él siempre estaba allí. Todo era sobre él.

Me refugie a mí misma en un abrazo mientras trataba de calmarme. No podía derrumbarme de esta forma. Ya yo no era una simple humana. Ahora era una vampiresa.

Fuerte, veloz y ágil. Podía tomar cada pedazo de mí y colocarlos en su sitio una y otra vez. Podía romperme a mí misma mil veces pero contaba con toda una eternidad para juntarme.

Unas luces blancas y el sonido de un auto sobre el pavimento me puso alerta al instante. Rápidamente me levante y me senté sobre la tierra, justo a la orilla de la carretera.

Se trataba de un lujoso porche último modelo que iba a una baja velocidad incluso para un humano y dentro de él había una pequeña figura al volante. El auto se detuve completamente una vez que estuvo frente a mí.

La ventana del conductor se abrió dejando al descubierto a una sonriente Alice que me saludaba con la mano. Estaba igual que siempre, su cabello en punta y bajita como siempre. Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

_¿Es que iba a encontrarme a todos los Cullen esta noche?_

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté confundida. Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerque a ella.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —Preguntó sonriente. Una mano se escondió en el auto y una vieja canción resonó a través del auto.

Mordí mi labio mientras la miraba dudosa, la sirena de alarma sonó en mi cabeza pero decidí ignorarla. De alguna forma yo confiaba en Alice. Ella jamás podría hacer algo que me perjudique.

—Tú ya sabes mi decisión de todas formas ¿Cierto? —Dije mientras rodeaba el auto y tomaba el asiento del copiloto. El auto ronroneo y salió disparado a toda marcha.

—Te veo algo triste ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —Preguntó la vampiresa.

—Problemas con tu hermano. —Respondí mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba mi cabeza en al asiento y disfruta de la música.

—Bah —Dijo en forma desdeñosa. —. Él tiene problemas el mundo entero últimamente. La semana pasada salió de control y le destrozo medio patio a la pobre Esme, no te imaginaras en que lio se ha metido — Soltó una risita. —. Me disculpo por cualquier imprudencia que haya cometido.

—Yo solo… Estoy frustrada. Primero va y me deja diciéndome que solo fui un juego y ahora viene y me besa. Ya no se ni que sentir.

Alise asintió sin tomarle por sorpresa la mención del beso. La canción acabo y los acordes lentos fueros sustituidos por acordes rápidos.

—Él ha estado algo volátil desde que se reencontraron. Ni te imaginaras ahora que has cambiado de dieta.

El silencio se sumió sobre nosotras mientras pasábamos con rapidez un par de kilómetros. Pero una pregunta me picaba en la lengua y no pude evitar preguntar.

—Alice… ¿No has sentido alguna vez la tentación de la sangre? ¿Qué si no la pruebas morirás? —Pregunté en un susurro. —Lo siento si la pregunta te molesta, no es necesario que la respondas.

—Oh vamos Bella, somos mejores amigas, una simple pregunta no va a molestarme —Dijo girando sus ojos —. ¿Qué si he sentido la tentación de la sangre humana? La he sentido, a diario, pero me he convencido a mí misma que eso no es lo que quiero. Sé que si lo hago me repudiare a mí misma y seré un monstruo. No quiero ser un monstruo.

Digerí en silencio sus palabras mientras miraba el paisaje familiar volar a través de la ventana del auto. Quería refutarle y decirle que el beber sangre humana no la convertía en un monstruo pero no encontré un argumento coherente.

Algo dentro de mí se sintió mal pero decidí ignorarlo.

— ¿Saben los demás sobre mi dieta? ¿Están enojados? —Pregunté en un susurro.

_¡¿Por qué había preguntado eso?! ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensaran los demás?!_

—Carlisle, Esme y Emmett no están enojados, piensan que esa es una decisión tuya y de nadie más y que si quieres atragantarte con humanos estas en todo tu derecho, ya que al final esa es nuestra naturaleza. Rosalie por otra parte le da igual, ni siquiera ha tocado el tema. —Dijo riendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sonreí para mi aliviada de que ellos no estuvieran enojados, al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido años atrás.

— ¿Y Jasper, Alice?

—Él… Bueno, él se ha enojado un poco. El sufrió mucho durante su época de neófito Bella y sufrió aún más tratando de adaptarse a los animales y saber que alguien querido para él tenga que pasar lo mismo es difícil. Puede que nos hayamos conocido poco y luego irnos, Bells, pero eres como parte de nuestra familia. Siempre te hemos tenido un gran cariño.

Estaba tan conmovida que me dieron ganas de llorar, en ellos siempre tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, una familia.

Excepto Edward, por supuesto; él era algo así como un primo tercero que nunca vez y odias a muerte.

Ninguna dijo alguna otra palabra luego de aquello y una hora después Alice había estacionado frente a los White. Comprendí lo que había hecho al instante, ella quería llevarme a casa, no quería que pasara por todo esto sola.

—Esta es tu parada, Bells. Si me necesitas basta con que grites mi nombre y estaré allí. No te perderé de vista. —Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Baje del auto y mire la casa de los White. Supe que algo andaba mal al instante y no fue por los gritos-llanto de Lenna o la ausencia de Ellie. Algo extraño rondaba por el ambiente.

Respiré hondo y corrí hacia la casa con un mal presentimiento oprimiéndome el pecho.

_Algo andaba terriblemente mal._

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, en serio, no fue mi intención.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que sucede en casa de los White. ;3**

**Mando un abrazo imaginario a todas/os aquellos que toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han comentado y seguido la historia, no saben lo que significa para mi ¡Mil gracias!**

**Parte de este capítulo lo he escrito inspirándome en Ghost de Ella Henderson, incluso, si se fijan bien,notaran que hay frases en el capítulo que le pertenecen a la canción.**

**¡Nos leemos! c:**


End file.
